A Summer With Sabrina
by Simmer2000
Summary: Sabrina is 14 and does not know about her powers yet and is spending the summer with Hilda and Zelda. Will they both be able to hide their powers from Sabrina throughout the summer?
1. Default Chapter Title

Sabrina, the Teenage Witch.  
  
A Summer With Sabrina: Chapter One - She's Here!  
  
Notes: This fan fiction takes place when Sabrina is 14 and doesn't know about her powers yet. She goes to stay with Hilda and Zelda for the summer.   
  
If you are waiting for another fan fic from my "Sabrina's Growing Up" series, keep looking out because it will be coming soon. There will be more parts added to this series soon.  
  
In this fan fiction, Sabrina's father is working in the magic book and, of course, Sabrina cannot meet her mother until she is 18.   
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
(Scene One: Zelda and Hilda's house - Hilda, Zelda and Salem are sitting at the dinner table.)  
  
Zelda: Now, when Sabrina comes to stay for the summer, tomorrow, we are going to have to set down some ground rules. Hilda, we cannot do any magic while Sabrina is in the house. Anything could go wrong with our magic, that could reveal our powers to Sabrina.  
  
Hilda: What about when she is out of the house?  
  
Zelda: Then it is allowed. Now, Salem. There will be no talking when Sabrina is in the room and no talking loudly when she is upstairs or in other room.  
  
Salem: But how can I tell you if I need something?  
  
Hilda: You'll just have to manage like all of the other cats in the world that can't talk!  
  
Salem: Don't blame me if I am forced to call Animal Rights.  
  
Zelda: I can't wait to see Sabrina again.  
  
Hilda: I know, but I just wish that we could tell her about her powers this year.  
  
Zelda: I know, so do I, but she doesn't get them until she is 16, so it would be hard for Sabrina to wait 2 years knowing about them. It's better that she waits not knowing about them.  
  
Hilda: What if we have visitors from the Other Realm? How will we explain them?  
  
Zelda: We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it!  
  
Hilda: It would be even worse if she stepped into the Other Realm.  
  
Zelda: Will you stop looking at all the things that could go wrong with Sabrina coming to stay?  
  
Hilda: Sorry.  
  
Zelda: Well, I'll go and wash these plates and then I think I will go to bed early, ready for Sabrina, tomorrow morning.  
  
Hilda: Good idea.  
  
(Scene Two: Hilda and Zelda's house - The next morning - Zelda comes down the stairs in her nightgown. She walks into the kitchen and wakes up Salem)  
  
Zelda: Come on, Salem! Wake up! Sabrina will be here in 15 minutes!   
  
Salem: What?  
  
Zelda: Sabrina's about to arrive! We all slept in!  
  
Salem: Listen, you told me to act like a cat. Cats sleep!  
  
Zelda: But don't you want to see her, even if you can't talk to her?  
  
Salem: No!  
  
(Salem lies back down and tries to go back to sleep. Zelda goes back into the living room and into the hallway and stands at the bottom of the stairs. She calls up to Hilda.)  
  
Zelda: Hilda! Wake up! Get ready! Sabrina's coming in 15 minutes!  
  
(Zelda goes upstairs herself and gets ready.)  
  
(Scene Three: 14 year old Sabrina gets out of a taxi on Collins Road, outside Hilda and Zelda's house. She gives the taxi driver his money, and then walks up to the door of Hilda and Zelda's house. She rings the doorbell. Hilda and Zelda answer the door. Zelda is holding Salem)  
  
Zelda: Hi Sabrina!  
  
Hilda: Nice to see you!  
  
Sabrina: Hey Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda!  
  
Zelda: Come in!  
  
(Sabrina comes into the house.)  
  
Zelda: Do you remember our cat, Salem?  
  
Sabrina: Yeah. Have you noticed that he always seems to be looking at you, as if he's paying attention?  
  
Hilda: No, I can't say I have!  
  
Zelda: No, not me!  
  
Hilda: Let me take your bags and we will show you to your room.  
  
(Scene Four: Hilda and Zelda's house - later on that day: Zelda and Hilda are downstairs with Salem, while Sabrina is upstairs, unpacking.)  
  
Salem: I hate this already! An hour ago, I was hungry, but I couldn't tell you because you were both talking to Sabrina!  
  
Zelda: You should be glad that Sabrina is staying with us!  
  
Salem: Why?  
  
Zelda: Listen, Salem. It is our duty to look after Sabrina and in 2 years it will be our duty to tell her about her magical powers. I suggest that you stop thinking about yourself and food!   
  
Hilda: Yeah, otherwise we will ask the Witches' Council to make it somebody else's duty to look after you!  
  
Salem: Okay, okay! But we're going to have to work out some sort of a code. High pitch miaow means that I am hungry. Low-pitched miaow means that I am stuck in the toilet again and a normal miaow means that Sabrina won't leave me alone!  
  
(Sabrina comes downstairs.)  
  
Sabrina: I unpacked.  
  
Hilda: You really should have let us unpack for you, Sabrina! We could have had it done in SECONDS!  
  
Sabrina: It's okay.  
  
Zelda: Yeah, Hilda, we're not supposed to be using you-know-what!  
  
Sabrina: Using what?  
  
Zelda: Um... the floor to unpack things onto. You know how messy your Aunt Hilda is.  
  
Sabrina: Right...  
  
Hilda: And you know how much of a neat freak your Aunt Zelda is!  
  
(Later on that day, Hilda and Zelda are sitting in the living room when Sabrina comes rushing in from the kitchen.)  
  
Sabrina: Listen, you guys are going to think that I am crazy, but I just caught the cat SINGING! I walked into the kitchen, I heard singing and I saw Salem's mouth moving! What is going on?  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
HOW WILL ZELDA AND HILDA EXPLAIN? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER TWO - COMING SOON!  
  
ALSO COMING SOON: THE SIXTH STORY IN MY "SABRINA'S GROWING UP" SERIES!.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Visits from the Other Realm

Sabrina, the Teenage Witch  
  
A Summer with Sabrina: Chapter Two - Visits from the Other Realm  
  
Note: I received a request to stop writing in script format. I now agree that it looks better not in script format so this fan fiction is written differently.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
***  
  
Sabrina stands in front of her two aunts, waiting for an explanation. "I'm sure that you imagined it," said Zelda.  
  
"No, I didn't!" insisted Sabrina. "He was sitting on the kitchen counter and he was singing. I know that it is hard to believe, but I saw it!"  
  
Hilda was thinking of a suitable explanation that she could give to Sabrina. She knew that Zelda would not be able to come up with anything, as lying was not Zelda's strong point. Sabrina and Zelda's eyes stared at Hilda, waiting for her to speak. "Well," said Hilda. "I can remember that I put on some music earlier, when me and your Aunt Zelda were cooking. That must have been the music that you heard. And you will find that Salem does open and close his mouth a lot. Maybe he was yawning! We all know that cats don't talk."  
  
"Maybe" said an unsure Sabrina. "But I keep on getting the feeling that you guys are covering something up. I don't mean to be rude, but is this true?  
  
"Of course it's not true!" said Zelda. "You're bound to think that. We haven't seen each other for two years. You were only 12 years old the last time we saw each other. When you move to a new place, you are bound to feel nervous. It's only natural."  
  
  
"Thanks," said Sabrina. "I'm sorry for being rude."  
  
"It's okay," said Zelda.  
  
"Could you excuse us both for a moment?" asked Hilda. "We need to clear up the plates from dinner."  
  
"Let me help you," Sabrina offered.  
  
"No!" insisted Zelda. "You're our guest. Stay in here and watch satellite TV!"   
  
"Okay," said Sabrina.  
  
Hilda and Zelda both went into the kitchen. Salem was on the kitchen counter. "What did we tell you last night?" demanded Zelda.  
  
"You didn't tell me anything!" said Salem.  
  
"We told you to stop talking when Sabrina is in the room and only talk quietly when she is out of the room," said Zelda. "Sabrina caught you singing! If you carry on, it means that Sabrina could find out everything 2 years before she is supposed to. Salem, if you do anything more, we will have to ask somebody at the Witches' Council to look after you for the summer. That would be an inconvenience to the Witches' Council and they could increase your sentence as a cat."  
  
"Okay, I'll be good," promised Salem.   
  
"You had better be good," warned Hilda.  
  
That night, Sabrina was lying in bed when she heard a doorbell. She wondered why somebody would be knocking at such a late hour. She could not hear her Aunt Hilda or Aunt Zelda getting up to answer it so she got up herself and went downstairs. She opened the front door. There was nobody there. Sabrina went back upstairs and then heard the doorbell even louder. It was coming from the linen closet. "What?" Sabrina said to herself.   
  
Zelda had woke up when she had heard Sabrina talking to herself. She went outside to where Sabrina was standing.   
  
"Aunt Zelda!" she said. "I heard a doorbell coming from the linen closet."  
  
"Don't be silly, honey," reassured Zelda. "That's where Hilda keeps her wind chimes from when she used to collect them. Now, you go back to bed."  
  
"Okay," said Sabrina, looking at Aunt Zelda suspiciously. Sabrina went back into her bedroom. Zelda opened up the linen closet. A salesman stood at the door.  
  
"It's AM! I don't need salesmen bothering me, especially when I have a mortal in the house."  
  
"According to the Other Realm Harassment Policy, salesmen can call at any house between the hours of 12 noon to AM," said the salesman. "I am not breaking any rules by visiting at this time."  
  
"Will you please leave my house?" snapped Zelda. "I'm trying to get some sleep!" She slammed the door of the linen closet and went back inside her bedroom; unaware of the fact that Sabrina had been spying on her and had seen the whole thing.  
  
Over the next two weeks, things went fine. Nothing went wrong and nothing happened that revealed that Hilda and Zelda were witches. Sabrina hadn't forgotten about what she had seen, but she was waiting for the right moment to investigate.   
  
One day, Zelda was upstairs and the doorbell from the linen closet rang. Sabrina, who was in her bedroom, immediately recognised the ring, but heard her Aunt Zelda outside, so she just opened her bedroom door, a little, to see what was going on.  
  
Zelda opened the linen closet door. A giant stood in the doorway (well, some of him was visible in the doorway).  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Zelda.  
  
"I'm here for your roof inspection!" he answered.   
  
"Roof inspection? I don't need a roof inspection!"  
  
"It's a new rule!" said the giant. "The Witches' Council have decided that witches living in the Mortal Realm need to have the rooves inspected. It's a genius idea, thought of by Drell."  
  
"Well, I suppose you better come inside," sighed Zelda. "I'll zap you outside in the back garden and I will put an invisibility spell over you so none of the mortals in this Realm can see you."  
  
Zelda performed the two spells. The giant started to inspect the roof. Zelda went downstairs. "Who was that?" asked Hilda.  
  
"A giant," answered Zelda. "He came to inspect our roof. One of Drell's ideas."  
  
"Why does Drell think of these stupid things?" moaned Hilda. "A roof inspection? What will that achieve? What can the giant be looking for?"  
  
"I better go outside and see what he is doing," said Zelda. "I hope he's as friendly as he seems." She went outside and shouted up to the giant. "Is everything alright with the roof?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" he grumbled. "It does not meet up to the standards that the Witches' Council expect."  
  
"Why?" asked Zelda. "It's safe, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but the Other Realm wants all rooves to be yellow! That's just one violation that you are breaking! I'll write out a list!"   
  
Meanwhile, Sabrina went outside her room and opened the door to the linen closet. She went inside, and the door slammed shut behind her. Sabrina was sent to the Other Realm.  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
PART THREE COMING SOON!   
  
ALSO COMING SOON - MY SIXTH FAN FIC IN MY "SABRINA'S GROWING UP" SERIES!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sabrina Meets Drell

Sabrina, the Teenage Witch  
  
A Summer With Sabrina: Chapter Three - Sabrina Meets Drell   
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
Meanwhile, the giant gave Zelda a list of roof violations that she was breaking. "Thank you for your concern," said Zelda.   
  
"I'll be on my way, I've got to get through more rooves today," said the giant. "Drell expects you to fix these problems."  
  
"You mean I have to paint my roof yellow?!" Zelda shouted.  
  
"Yes!" answered the giant. "We don't perform these checks for nothing. All the things on this list need to be fixed!"  
  
"When do I have to do this by?" asked a frustrated Zelda.  
  
"December 13th in the year 4000," answered the giant.  
  
"Okay," said Zelda. "Can you.. just leave now?"  
  
"I'm going!" he said and zapped himself away.  
  
Zelda went back inside the house. "Has the giant gone?" asked Hilda.  
  
"Yes. He wants us to fix all of the roof violations on this list," she said, holding up the list that the giant had wrote out. "We have a time limit. We have to fix things by the year 4000."  
  
"So soon?" Hilda asked, sarcastically. "Are you sure that Sabrina didn't see him?"  
  
"I put an invisibility spell on him," Zelda reassured Hilda. "Actually, I forgot to take it off! He's going to have fun being noticed at his next inspection! Speaking of Sabrina, where is she?"  
  
"Isn't she upstairs?" asked Zelda.   
  
"She should be, she hasn't came downstairs in the last hour."  
  
Zelda walked over to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up. "Sabrina! Are you up there?" There was no answer. "That's strange."  
  
"We'd better go up and check on her, she may be asleep."  
  
They both went upstairs and into Sabrina's bedroom. There was nobody there apart from Salem. "Have you seen Sabrina?" Zelda asked Salem.  
  
"Not since she saw the giant coming in and went into the linen closet and was sent to the Other Realm, fifteen minutes ago!" Salem answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" shouted Zelda.   
  
"That was important?" asked Salem.  
  
"Salem, you're useless!" said Hilda.  
  
They both went into the linen closet and into the Other Realm.  
  
***  
  
After Sabrina had been transported into the Other Realm, she was amazed at where she had ended up. She couldn't believe that there was a whole world in Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda's linen closet! She walked past the Witches' Council. She looked and them and they looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Drell.  
  
"I'm Sabrina, and I'm a visitor here!" answered Sabrina.  
  
"Have your parents sent you to explore the Other Realm," asked Drell. "Do you live in the Mortal Realm?"  
  
"What do you mean? The Other Realm? What's that?"  
  
"That's where you are now!" shouted an angry Drell. "You're a witch, right?"  
  
"No!" said Sabrina. "I'm not a witch! There's no such thing!"  
  
"You aren't a witch?" screamed Drell. "And you're here in the Other Realm! Well then, Blondie, goodbye!" Drell turned Sabrina into a time bomb.  
  
"Can you believe these stray mortals who end up here?" asked Drell. The Council shook their heads. "Well, she'll be punished! In fifteen minutes - she'll explode!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON!  
  
  
  



	4. The End

Sabrina, the Teenage Witch  
  
A Summer With Sabrina: Chapter Four - The End   
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story, but not the characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
As soon as Hilda and Zelda had been transported to the Other Realm, Hilda began to turn back. "Where are you going," asked Zelda.  
  
"Home!" answered Hilda. "I'll end up seeing Drell and it will be very awkward, so good luck finding Sabrina! Let me know how you get on with that!"  
  
"You are not going anywhere!" shouted Zelda.   
  
"Well, we need somebody at home, anyway in case she comes back!" said Hilda.  
  
"That's Salem's job," said Zelda. "You're staying!"  
  
"No I'm not!" said Hilda. She went back through the other end of the linen closet and went back home. Zelda went on and saw Drell.   
  
"Hi Drell!" said Zelda, pretending to be cheerful. "I think that my niece came through the linen closet. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Has she got blonde hair?" asked Drell.   
  
"Yes!" said Zelda.   
  
"Is she about to explode?" teased Drell.  
  
"No!" said Zelda. Then she heard an explosion. "Was that Sabrina?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Drell. "That's our firework party. Sabrina is due to explode in two minutes. There she is!" He pointed to the bomb on the floor.  
  
"Please change her back!" pleaded Zelda.  
  
"No!" said Drell. "She's a mortal. She's not supposed to be here. It's my job to turn her into a bomb. It's a rule!"  
  
"She's not a mortal!" said Zelda. "She's half-witch! She can't know about her powers until she is 16."  
  
"Oops!" said Drell. "Oh well, too late now! Unless you can get Hilda to love me again!"  
  
"Well, first of all change Sabrina back! She's not going to love you if you blow up her niece!" Drell zapped Sabrina back to her normal self and then cast a sleeping spell on her. Sabrina slept on the floor.  
  
"Good!" said Zelda.  
  
"So, will you put in a good word for me?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do!"  
  
***  
  
Zelda got Sabrina back home. She told Hilda that Drell wanted to get into a relationship with her again. "What?" asked Hilda and started laughing. "He thinks that we have a chance together! That's the funniest thing that I have heard this century!"  
  
Zelda woke Sabrina up. Sabrina started screaming. "You're both witches!" she screamed!   
  
"No, you were dreaming!" said Zelda.   
  
"No I wasn't! I've seen weird things all summer! There was a giant! A salesman came through the linen closet! I was turned into a bomb!"  
  
Zelda cast a spell to make Sabrina forget everything. Then Sabrina said, "Who am I - who are you?"  
  
"You cast a spell to make her forget EVERYTHING!" said Hilda. "I'll do it right! 'Make her forget the strange events of the summer!'"  
  
Then things went back to normal. They had a good summer together and Hilda and Zelda were sad to see Sabrina go. Just as Sabrina was leaving after her summer with her aunts, Sabrina said something to Hilda and Zelda. "You guys are both very weird!" she said. "And I think I know what you have been covering up all summer. But, I guess I'll just have to wait and see." And she left.  
  
Copyright Daniel Kilkelly 2000  
  
THE END.  
  
ANOTHER FAN FIC SOON!  
  
PLUS THE NEXT PART OF THE "SABRINA'S GROWING UP" SERIES!  



End file.
